The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens suitable for use with electronic cameras, such as digital cameras, video cameras, broadcasting cameras, monitoring cameras, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the zoom lens.
Along with development of 4K or 8K broadcasting cameras in recent years, there is a demand for high performance zoom lenses that accommodate higher pixel density for use with such broadcasting cameras.
As zoom lenses for use with electronic cameras, such as the above-mentioned broadcasting cameras, and digital cameras, video cameras, monitoring cameras, etc., those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2011-197470 and 2014-142451 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 and 2, respectively) are known. Each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 discloses a high performance zoom lens having a six-group configuration.